By Any Other Name
by TerrorizerandZooky
Summary: It's like they were trying to seduce her with that one word. Samantha.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1.

Author's Notes: This has always been in my head. Maybe some of you have noticed this too. I think the whole concept started with watching an episode with Narim in it.

* * *

Every last one of them.

Every single one.

They all said it strangely. They each said it like they were trying to seduce her with that one word.

Samantha.

It is her name. They could call her that if they wished. She didn't have anything against them calling her Samantha. They didn't have to call her Sam or address her by her rank. But something just felt. . . wrong.

Daniel always called her Sam. Well, after they became friends he called her Sam. In the beginning he would call her something along the lines of "Captain, uh, Doctor" or "Doctor, I mean Captain". One team night when he was really drunk he called her Sam-You-Are and started reciting his own version of Green Eggs and Ham. She highly doubted Dr. Seus would have been proud.

Teal'c called her by her rank and surname. When they weren't on duty and not on base (probably at a team night or some other get together) Teal'c would call her SamanthaCarter. One really long word. The way he said it was comforting and supportive. He said her name with respect. Every word from Teal'c's mouth would sound wise and heartfelt almost like a prayer. To those that didn't know him, he seemed incapable of lying. Of course she knew that he lied all the time but somehow she knew he would never lie to her.

When Martouf would say Samantha, it still felt like he was speaking to someone else. Through Jolinar Sam had a bond with Martouf that couldn't be broken. Martouf had once said that Sam had looked like Rosha Jolinar's previous host and the woman Martouf was in love with. Sam always felt like when he spoke her name in his mind he was speaking Rosha's.

Narim was probably the, well, to be honest the creepiest guy that she ever sort of "dated." He was always rather bold. Perhaps you could have called him borderline possessive. And although she didn't like to admit it, in the back of her mind he did particularly like the fact that he was more advanced and therefore smarter than her. (Yeah, sure. Did he blow up a sun? No.) He was a little stalkerish as well. And he was the only guy that ever synthesized her voice to put into his house. Narim said her name possessively, not in a primitive "Me Tarzan; You Jane" way, but he did seem to feel like she was his alone. But the worst possible part about her whole relationship with Narim was that she never got her cat back. Of course she was extremely upset about his death, but she had known Schodinger longer.

Orlin did manage to call her Sam. He probably knew that she liked to be called Sam by doing that weird soul-sharing, glowy thing that he did. Orlin knew her for what? A couple of weeks. That's it. He thought he truly knew her. He said her name like he truly knew her and everything that she stood for. Like everyone else he loved her for her beauty and her brains.

Really she should be happy that they even bothered to learn her name. The men on the street thought that she was just some cute little blonde that would probably be great in bed. At least these . . . aliens "loved" her for her intellectual abilities as well. But it wasn't enough.

Sir. Colonel O'Neill. General O'Neill. Jack. He almost always called her Carter. At first it was annoying as hell. It made her feel like just another mindless soldier. Eventually, he, like Teal'c, said her name with respect. Through the years that respect never went away. He learned to trust her no matter what. He learned to admire her and devote himself to her as much as she devoted herself to him. He did occasionally call her Sam or Samantha but when he did he said her name in a pleading tone or in a teasing voice but never possessive. He knew that they both were in control. He never made her cross that fine line.

Now he says her name with caring and love like no one else ever could. He hardly ever speaks his feelings but when he speaks her name she knows exactly what he wants to say.

So when she tip-toes into his bedroom in his new apartment and stealthily slips into the cover along side him and he cuddles up to her and all he sleepily says is "Mmm, Sam," she knows exactly what he means to say.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not too pleased with the ending. What do you guys think? I don't think there's more to this little weird story but I do like getting reviews. If you are wondering why I didn't put Pete in there then I'll tell you. I just didn't want to really. I don't hate Pete and I think he was good for Sam but Sam belongs with Jack. I do however have this strange hatred for Narim. 


End file.
